Thawing Ice
by That-Hatter
Summary: It was supposed to be like any other damn patrol… But after a surprise ambush, Tōshirō Hitsugaya finds himself captive of Sōsuke Aizen himself... Even in the coldest of atmospheres, ice can thaw….


**It's been some time!~ I've been really busy with college and work D: This is going to be another longer fan fiction... I'm really sorry for anyone that is currently reading my other fan fiction 'The Last Mission' Don't worry, I haven't abandoned it, a new chapter should be coming up soon! This is a little change of genre to what I usually write! But I hope you enjoy all the same!**

**Happy Reading!**  
**-Hatter!**

* * *

There was too many, it was as simple as that. They were outnumbered, exhausted and despite how long they had been fighting for, the numbers didn't seem to be dwindling. It was supposed to be like any other damn patrol. To begin with, it was.

It didn't even take the pair of them to defeat the first hollow. Matsumoto had bounded ahead, by the time she had given an idle flick of her wrist, it was gone. The creature was consumed in a flurry of lethal ash; torn into nothingness within a flicker of thick lashes.

Of course the flamboyant Fukutaichō celebrated, in fact celebrated as if she had single handily taken down Sōsuke Aizen himself. She pumped her fists enthusiastically in the air; there was no real need to keep her guard up. It was supposed to be like any ordinary patrol after all…

Tōshirō Hitsugaya however, remained stoic even the smallest of duties had their risks and he planned to execute such tasks in the way expected of him. Hands unseen through clad sleeves, he took a tentative step forward.  
"-Matsumoto, focus…" he spoke collectively, an assertive cerulean gaze veering to meet the buxom woman's marble hues. "Keep your guard up…"

Matsumoto had prepared to respond when it all happened, cupid bow lips parted for the briefest of moments before falling slack completely. Hitsugaya didn't even need to turn around to know what was wrong, the multiple spiritual pressures all mingling together was immense.

Countless clusters of hollows were heading straight towards them, as fast as their hefty bodies would allow. Every one of them varied in shape and size, all as ugly as the next. From there it was a blur, ice collided with near impenetrable amour and ash danced in the wind, tearing through anything in its path.

They were exhausted, Hitsugaya himself was wavering. The prodigy wasn't a fool; he knew when he was nearing his limit. That limit was drawing far too close for comfort. It had seemed so long ago when he called out for his Bankai, the ice was crumbling; dampening the Shihakushō it formed against.

Chalky locks were oily from battle, falling limp over the 'boys' fatigue riddled irises. Matsumoto wasn't too far from his view, from the skies her glossy tangerine hair could just be seen from the corner of his eye. He could hear her too, despite all the empty wails and roars of incoming hollows.

"Taichō, I can't keep this up for much longer!" she called out frantically, her usually vibrant voice amplifying in what was little more than a hoarse rasp.  
"We have to try and keep this up!" responded through gritted canines, his dialogue just as laboured as hers.

He instantly regretted responding, for that's when he appeared…

With a papery complexion that could rival Hitsugaya's hair, Ulquiorra Cifer materialised before his eyes. Vivid olive voids fixated upon the unsuspecting Taichō, the glance alone making him feel as if his very being was being consumed.  
"Hello, Tenth Division Taichō…"

Damn it! Why the hell hadn't any back up arrived yet? Hitsugaya's mind kept on reverting to that simple question.

Mustering the little energy he had, Tōshirō lunged towards the Espada. His eroding power caused his usual precise and quick movements to become sluggish. His limbs were heavy, weighed down by waterlogged garbs and perhaps burden.

The silver fang of Hyōrinmaru oscillated defiantly in a fruitless attempt to bite into the slender, unmoving form. No such luck. Teal flecked orbs widened, his blade had been captured into a pale palm, not even drawing crimson from the taller.

Who the hell was he trying to kid? It was a novice mistake, one he would forever regret. He was exhausted, so exhausted…

The final petal to his countdown had thawed.

"Matsumoto! Get out of here! That's an or-" Before the weakened shinigami could even complete his order, a cry was ripped out of the said woman. She was surrounded, the hollows that he had earlier warded off, now charging through the thinning layer of protection offered by Haineko.

Pupils dilating in horror, Tōshirō's haggard breaths became caught up in his throat as he witnessed Matsumoto become victim to the masked entities. Crimson reflected in the prodigies glassy spheres as blood was delivered into the air.

"Matsumoto!" He prepared to aid her, only to find he was firmly suspended in the air, his opponents vice-like grip on Hyōrinmaru unshifting.

"You have become quite distracted little Taichō…" The bland dialogue of Ulquiorra pierced through his mind, reminding him just how parlous his situation was. "You should be concentrating on your own opponent…" The words announced served as his condemnation.

The invading black glitter that had long ago obscured his vision quickly became more dominant. He hadn't even registered that the Espada had stuck him until he found himself teetering backwards. The feeble grip he had on his Zanpakutō slipped away, a faint 'K-Kuso' divorcing from his bloodied lips.

Hitsugaya was enveloped into a fierce unconsciousness, his willowy frame colliding against the dry earth and a bed of shattered ice…

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I was quite nervous about posting this one, I'd appreciate anyone that would take the time to review and fav if you enjoyed it!~**  
**Might get me to update a little earlier too ;)**

**Until next time! **


End file.
